The Jock Strap That Started It All
by thebloodlust23
Summary: After the game with the jocks Adam is rummaging around in the laundry looking for his wallet when he comes across the Jock strap Chase was wearing during the game. What will happen? Read and Find out


The Jock-Strap

A/N: Another Lab Rats fan-fic with Adam and Chase set at the end of Commando App and before Leo's Jam. As always I would like no flames nice comments and reviews are always welcome as they inspire me.

Summary: After the game with the jocks Adam is rummaging around in the laundry looking for his wallet when he comes across the Jock strap chase was wearing during the game. What will happen? Read and Find out.

-LabRats-

Adam had looked everywhere and he couldn't find his wallet anywhere and he was starting to get frustrated he was going on a date in a few hours with this really cute girl from his biology class and Davenport had givin him some money for dinner and a movie and Leo had told him that to make a good impression he needed to pay for her because that is what gentlemen do. He had the money and now all he needed was his wallet. He was about to give up and put the money in his pocket when he thought of the one place he hadn't looked. The laundry room, Adam walked into the room and started sifting through baskets of clothes until he got to the one closest to the washing machine he kneeled down and sifted through the clothes.

"Ah there you are you little rascal" Adam exclaimed as he put the small leather pouch into his back jeans pocket. Just as he was about to walk away he looked back down in to the basket and saw something odd.

"Hello what is this?" He bent down and picked up what turned out to be a jock strap judging by how small it was Adam knew it belonged to Chase. As the strong scent emanated from the small piece of clothing Adams eyes darkened and became filled with lust and he shoved the now bunched up piece of clothing up to his nose and inhaled deeply the smell was amazing and Adam couldn't get enough. Adam had to admit even though he always picked on his smaller sibling he had always had a bit of a crush on his little brother which he knew was very wrong. Now that he was older though Chase had developed into a really cute guy and each time they went on a mission Adam had to fight the urge to stare at his brother in his tight mission suit that fit him like a glove. The tight fabric that managed to show each one of his muscles perfectly but now that urge was getting stronger and harder to fight.

==========LABRATS===============

Adam soon found himself upstairs and sitting on the couch in nothing but his white briefs his hard cock was already begging to be released from its confinement but Adam loved the feeling of the constriction on his cock it was making him hornier by the second. He was rubbing the smelly dirty jock all ove his body driving him mad with lust and the smell god Adam could live off of it alone he shoved the jock to his nose and inhailed deeply and he accidently let out a ravenous growl. Just then the door opend and the object of his lust was standing before him.

"Adam is that my jock strap from the other day."

"Yes it is"

"My god what are you doing"

"You smell great your crotch has a very lust inducing scent. Now come over here and help me with this boner."

"What no way im not gay"

"Do it or ill tell Davenport that you were the one that broke that expensive vase he got from that place in india."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would now get over her."

"Adam I will make you pay for this one day."

"Yea yea Whatever."

Chase walked over to his brother got down on his knees. He looked at Adams huge cock that was pulsing inside his birefs and he incidently licked his lips he pulled the fabric over Adams huge 9 inch cock and Adam was leaking precum. Chase looked at it for a moment before he gently took it in his hands and put he head in his mouth. He licked the head and sucked on just the head hard and Adam literally squilled at that and Chase couldn't help the smile that formed around Adams cock in his mouth. He took the cock all the way down his throat and back up again before releasing it with a loud pop he licked his brothers dick from base to tip making sure to get all of the pre cum that Adam was still leaking. He kep on sucking at his brothers cock until Adam said.

"Oh god Chase stop chase stop if you don't im gonna ahh…."

Chase suddenly stopped. And Adam groaned in displeasure. But that soon went away as chase stood up and took off all of his clothes until he was matching Adam in nothing but his Brief's with his hard yet noticeably smaller cock pulsing in his Briefs. Adam Smirked. He made chase move until he was directly in front of him Adam pulled Chase's briefs down over his small 5 inch cock and before Chase could blinked Adam was attached to his cock sucking hard licking the head with his cock still in his mouth. He went Down a few more times until Adam felt chase tense up and He exploded a huge load of cum into his mouth.

"Wow little brother it tastes even better than I imagined."

"Well I hope you savored it because we are never doing this again."

Chase moved away from Adam and started collecting his clothes.

"And just where do you think your going?"

"Were done."

"No we aren't I haven't even blew my load yet. And you call yourself the smart one."

"Well what more do you want?"

"Bend over the couch."

"Adam no. Do you know how much that will hurt we don't have lube or nothing it will hurt."

"No it wont I promise ill be slow and gentile."

"Adam no"

"Oh MR DAVENPORT!"

"Nice try Adam but Davenport isn't here right now."

"No but he will be back soon and I will tell him. About that vase."

"Damn you Adam."

"Whatever just shut up and Bend over."

Adam silently bends over the arm of the couch and Adam has never seen a more beautiful sight a tight little pink puckered hole ripe for the taking. Adam moves slowly to Chases ass and he take sin a deep smell and Adam almost passes from the amazing smell the jock was one thing but the real thing is just incredible. He takes in another breath and then He presses his moist tongue to chase pink little hole and he sucks and licks at the most sacred part of his little brothers body he shoves his tongue in and Penetrates chases outer wall with his tongue and chase yells.

"OH GOD ADAM."

He drives his tongue into Chases hole multiple times getting deeper every time. Until finally Chases hole is soaking wet with Adams Saliva. Adam smirks devilishly and he lines the head of his huge prick to chases hole and he was loving the fact that he was gonna deflower his little brother. He smiled and shoved in and Chase yelled.

"OH GOD ADAM AHHH." Adam soothed Chase by rubbing his soft hand across Chases back and said.

"Its ok Chase don't worry." Adam kept rubbing Chases back as he pulled out and thrusted back in Chase soon calmed and was feeling nothing but great pleasure as Adam moaned and shot a huge load right into Chases hole. As he pulled out Adam smiled and said.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it."

"No I actually kinda enjoyed it." Adam sat down beside Chase and Chase cuddled up to Adam his head resting on Adams chest.

"Well maybe next time I will let you fuck me."

"Really"

"Sure I've always wondered what it would be like to get fucked. In fact it's one of my many fantasies."

"What you have fantasized about us before?"

"Yea I have I've always had a crush on you chase your so cute and you've grown up to be a really cute guy and every time I see you in your mission suit it takes all I have for me not to tackle and rip it off you."

"Wow…"

"Do you hate me?"

"Adam your my brother ic ould never hate you and your strength has alwys impressed me and Ive alwys kinda though you were sexy too."

"So basically what you saying is we can do this again?"

"Sure."

"I love you Chase"

"I love you too Adam." As their lips intertwined the front Door opened and in Walked Leo Tasha Bree and Mr Davenport. As they stood there slack Jawed Eddie materialized and said.

"BUSTED!"

==============LABRATS================

The End as alwys please read revie and add to your favorites.


End file.
